Nikolai Andromalius (The Unsung Heroes)/Relationships
Throughout his travels to different kingdoms, Nikolai has developed many relationships throughout the series among the Golden Generation, Pantheon/Mythological factions, and other groups. He even manage to rekindle old bonds with his old friends. Old World of DxD: Hiroaki Saeba: Hiroaki is one of the few remaining survivors from the world of DxD and is his two best friends and sworn brothers of Nikolai. In the past, Nikolai met Hiroaki and Feihou on a joint job paid by Director Mephisto Pheles, Leader of the Magician's Council. Initially, their first time meeting ended up in a disaster as Nikolai finds them annoying and strong opponents to fight. The three had a three-way fight that would cause a quite a rumor around the supernatural world. Soon after their devastating fight, the three became friends. Over time, the three became best friends, traveling together around the world whilst training and talking about their futures together. He was especially closed to Hiroaki as they often hangout in private for drinks and talks, despite their polar personalities. However their relationship to one another had torn apart when Hiroaki sided against him on a tragedy that changed them for worse. Due to that tragedy, Nikolai holds a deep hatred to Hiroaki because he chose to side against those who aren't worthy to live in their world. Despite their tore relationship, Nikolai views Hiroaki as one of his lifelong friends who can able to compete and have great time together. He also felt him as kindred companion due to their similar historical background of their families and heritage. Deep down, both him and Nikolai know the hatred was directed at their weaker selfs who were unable to save their beloved comrades and family and was made to live by stepping on their corpses and painful promises. Son Tenkai: Tenkai is one of the few remaining survivors from the world of DxD and is his two best friends and sworn brothers of Hiroaki. Initially, have been very antagonistic to each other since their first meeting. But both of them share deep respect for each other, as Tenkai stated that he is one of the strongest of all the opponents he has ever fought. Nikolai and Tenkai considered one another as powerful rivals and lifelong friends, as they both enjoy fighting as both of them seek stronger and more powerful people to fight. They also seen hanging out together because of their polar personalities, and desire to fight strong opponents. Nikolai also felt him as kindred companion due to their similar historical background of their families and heritage. Seekvaira Andromalius: At first the two of them have a vague relationship, as Seekvaira tries to avoid Nikolai as much as possible because of his cold and distant nature. They later meet up on multiple occasions, whether it was official business for their respective house and group, going on a joint mission together, and etc. Along the way, the two of them start to get along as Seekvaira introduces Nikolai on Gundam and Mecha animes. Nikolai at first watched for pure interests, and later on able to understand the depthness (corrupting him) of the Gundam, gaining stronger compatibility in Otaku mecha and invention. Shorty after, Nikolai confessed his feeling to Seekvaira, officially becoming a couple. In later years, Nikolai and Seekvaira married to each other, inviting important members of the DxD to celebrate the occasion. Later on during the Great Cataclysm War, Seekvaira and their unnamed children were brutally murdered by the forces of Humanity who betrayed the Supernatural World, triggering his extreme hatred and genocide against the humanity for murder of his precious family. Even after his family's death, he would carry a special locket which contains the family portrait and the date they were murdered and cremated. World of DxE: Fayelith Andromalius: Fayelith is the 2nd wife of Nikolai and mother of their children, Jin, Ariel and Maya. Nikolai first met Fayelith when he was on the verge of life and death near the territories of Tilkeseth Clan. Hurriedly, she takes him back to the clan's village to tend to his needs, and begins their relationship. At first, Nikolai maintain a cold, distant relationship to the princess of the clan, but she would calmly ignore and continue to meet with him. Over time, Nikolai come to slowly appreciated the accompany of Fayelith as it reminded of him of the past with Seekvaira, and Fayelith slowly fell in love with him. After staying at the village for a whole year, Nikolai discreetly left the village and couldn't fall in love with Fayelith due his tragic loss over his first family. Before he left, he explained a simple version of his tragic and complicated past to Fayelith in a letter inside the hut, in which Fayelith was heartbroken and sadden by his departure. After a few days later, Fayelith was to be married to the prince of the kingdom by the order of his grandfather for unity and friendship, in which Nikolai learned after hearing from one of her cousin who came to chase after him because he was stupid enough to ignore her. Remembering the time with his past family, Nikolai have taken the first step to love once more and head towards the engagement party. Later as the party went on, Nikolai stormed through the kingdom's knights and troops, causing a ruckus and challenged the prince to a duel for Fayelith's hand-in marriage. After a fierce duel between the two men, Nikolai emerged victorious and asked Fayelith to married him and ask to birth his children. In return, she replied with happy, tear-filled smile, kissing him to seal the marriage. After a...calmly disputes between the clan and them, they would leave the village in secret. Over time, they settled down in a countryside of the kingdom. Eventually, it was then that Fayelith learned about Nikolai's true nature as a Devil, as well as his tragic and complicated past, which in all the more that Fayelith understand him and cared for him. Over time time, they give birth to their children.To this day, Fayelith remains as a kind, devoted wife to Nikolai and loving, gentle mother to his children, where they all live happily together as a family, on a house at a hill covered in snow and flowers. Jin Andromalius: Jin deeply respects and look up to his father, Nikolai. They seem to have a respectful, friendly father-son relationship. In Jin, he is the ideal figure of how father wanted to be. A serious, disciplined, strong, and kind individual who would live on principles. In return, Nikolai sees his son, Noah as a simple and kind-hearted son who only wish to live his life in enough happiness with his family and friends, nothing more and nothing less, in which he is proud of as Nikolai's life was full of merciless slaughter, hatred, and anguish in which he does not wish to befall this fate to his son. Despite their relationship, they often displayed a heated competition when it comes to philosophy of the swordsmanship where one argued that the ultimate truth of the sword is to kill, while the other argued that even tool of killing can save people's life. Regardless, they love one another as family member. Ariel Andromalius: TBA Maya Andromalius: TBA Category:DxDchoi101 Category:The Unsung Heroes